


Unpleasant Reunion

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [19]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, in which the author remembers there was a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Fenris wants to do something nice for Garrett but it doesn't go the way he planned it.





	Unpleasant Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thank you for your support. It means so much to me!

Early mornings hadn't been something Fenris enjoyed in the past, but lately he'd come to terms with them. Not that he stayed awake from the minute he woke up; he took a nap every day, but he woke up early.

Garrett's morning routine had made sure of that. Or maybe calling it Cooper's morning routine would be correct. The hound woke up before six in the morning, a time no one should really be awake at. Garrett once lured Fenris out at four; a most horrifying experience. It was like the world around them wasn't awake itself.

"Have you decided?" Orana asked with a smile. She waited for his order. Breakfast order, to be precise.

"A croissant, and a strawberry juice," he decided. "Thank you," he added, as he'd heard Garrett say when he bought something.

"A regular or a chocolate filled croissant?" she asked, and grabbed a paper bag.

He looked at the display. Garrett paid for what he ordered but that didn't mean he could just order whatever he wanted. "What does Garrett like?"

She smiled and pointed at the huge chocolate balls they had on a plate. "This, a family recipe."

He scrunched his nose, thought about that for a short moment. "Marian was the one who came up with the recipes?" He knew the answer but phrased it as a question.

Her smile didn't drop at this, but broadened as she nodded. "Yes! She was creative. All the cake and dessert recipes are her doing," she gestured at the cookies and cakes.

A big chocolate chip cake caught his eye. "That one, a croissant, and a chocolate ball for Garrett," he decided.

She nodded and put them all in one bag. "Do you want…" she trailed off, and looked at the door. Her eyes widened. Her mouth closed and her lips formed a thin line. The bell chimed.

He turned around to see what or who she saw. A woman dressed in a black dress with a golden belt around her waist had come in. A scarf in the darkest shade of green adorned her shoulders. Black heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked further into the bakery.

Fenris jaw clenched. His hands curled into fists. "Hadriana." He spat her name out.

"So this is where you're hiding," she said, and looked at him. "Took a while for you to form a habit of coming here." Her lips formed a smile; a cold one with eyes that showed her contempt.

"Eager to please as always, coming all the way to Kirkwall to prove yourself," he said, and glared at her. Customers didn't interrupt but had stopped eating. It was hard to tell if any of them were with her.

"Danarius wants his pet back, but I see your new master shares his fascination for your kind," she said, and eyed Orana. "After all, slaves are-"

"Get out," Sunshine interrupted her. She'd crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Hadriana.

"How cute, you think you have authority over me," Hadriana mocked her. "I wonder how your manager will react when I tell him this is how you treat customers?" She raised her head and put her nose in the air.

Fenris grabbed the counter for support. He wanted to throw her out himself but that wouldn't end well. Creating more headlines for Garrett wasn't what he wanted.

"Creators help me I will throw you out," Sunshine gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists.

"I'll leave then," Hadriana said, more amused than afraid. "You won't go willingly I take it? I wonder how willing this man is to keep you once he sees how eager you were to please Danarius," she smirked, and the bell chimed when she walked out.

It took him only a short moment to realise what she meant. Danarius had many kinks and fantasies he wanted to play out; some of them he had been so fond if he wanted to save. _No,_ Fenris thought, _no no no._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment and/or kudos, it means so much to me (￣∇￣)


End file.
